


Unfaithful Husbands

by wrong



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong/pseuds/wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Zayn son esposos, Liam y Harry también, ¿todo bien hasta ahí, no?</p><p>Llega un día ambas que parejas se encuentran en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 23 de Niall, amigo en común de ellos, las cosas comienzan a ser extrañas, ¿estarán estos con las personas correctas... o tal vez no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título original: Complicated. 
> 
> Idea tomada de indielouis/marvelty en Wattpad.

Louis iba tomado de la mano de su esposo con la cabeza baja, en signo de vergüenza, bueno, ambos lo iban en realidad. El ambiente aún era tenso entre ellos, después de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas atrás.

—Y aquí estamos —dijo Zayn en un tono bajito—. ¿Quieres bailar o tomar algo?

—No, gracias a-amor —las palabras se arrastraron por la boca del castaño, se sentía extraño estar bien después de todo—. Aun nada.

—Bien —dijo Zayn suspirando—. Voy por algo para tomar, no te muevas.

Louis asintió sumisamente.

—Y sobre todo —dijo Zayn girándose para verlo—. No mires a nadie.

—Tú tampoco —respondió el mayor de igual manera.

Zayn asintió nervioso, girándose para caminar hacia la barra por una cerveza. Mientras tanto Louis se quedó recargado en una pared con los pies cruzados mirando a un punto fijo, tal vez había sido mala idea ir allí, su relación no estaba en su mejor momento, si así se podía decir.

—Hey, mira a quién tenemos aquí —murmuró Harry caminando hacia él dejándolo entre la pared y él, Louis se puso nervioso al instante.

—Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ahora —dijo Louis cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en posición defensiva—. Mi esposo no tarda en volver.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, ¿ahora sí es tú esposo? Pero cuando gemías debajo de mí pidiendo más ni lo recordabas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Cállate —murmuró Louis molesto y con el ceño fruncido—. Eres un imbécil, estoy tratando de recuperar mi matrimonio, tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

Harry sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lo mío con Liam no funcionó, desde siempre. Solo forzamos la relación y llegaste tú y me di cuenta de que estaba en el lugar equivocado, ¿por qué lo pones todo tan difícil, uh? Déjalo y ven conmigo, sé que eso es lo que realmente quieres.

—Lo siento, pero no. De verdad quiero recuperar mi matrimonio.

—Volverás a mí cuando ya no le sirvas, ¿pero sabes qué? Te estaré esperando, porque vales la pena, Louis.

Y depositó un beso en la boca del mayor girándose para irse y dejarlo confundido.

—Maldito seas, Harry Styles —murmuró antes de negar con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hey, Lou, volví —anunció Zayn con una sonrisa tierna viendo a su esposo.

—Te extrañé —dijo girándose para verlo y besar sus labios.

Se dieron un largo y hambriento beso y como siempre Zayn sujetó a Louis por sus caderas, era probablemente lo que más amaba del castaño. Harry veía todo desde lejos, un poco celoso pero a la vez confiado, tarde o temprano Louis vendría a buscarlo, lo sabía.

— ¿Vamos a casa? Te deseo mucho hoy —susurró Louis en su oído.

Zayn sonrió, hace mucho no escuchaba esas palabras tan directamente.

—De verdad quiero quedarme aquí —dijo Zayn—. Pero tú eres más importante.

Louis sonrió complacido tomando la mano de su esposo para guiarlos fuera del ruidoso club.

—Te amo —susurró Zayn en el oído de Louis abrazándolo por detrás.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Louis sonriendo para después ambos entrar al auto y comenzar a andar hacia la casa que ambos compartían.

Mientras tanto Harry dentro del club, se moría de la ira. No podía creerlo.

—Ah, Zayn —gimió Louis caminando a ciegas por la habitación.

Apenas entraron Zayn comenzó a besar su punto débil, ese que solo él conocía — _o eso creía él_ —, sus pezones.

—Vamos, amor —pidió Zayn—. Esta noche somos solo tú y yo.

Louis asintió sacándose voluntariamente la ropa y lanzándola al suelo, Zayn de igual manera.

— ¿Quieres una mamada? ¿A que sí? —dijo Zayn sonriendo y Louis sonrió—. ¿Hace cuánto no le doy a mi bebé una mamada?

—Hace semanas, vamos, Zayn, te necesito —pidió levantando su pelvis ya recostado en la cama.

Zayn sonrió tomando su ya duro miembro y comenzando a chuparlo con fervor, de arriba abajo y dejando pequeños mordiscos que hacían gemir aun más a Louis.

—Ah, ah —gemía Louis con los ojos cerrados. Viendo a Zayn chupar su pene, pero pensando sigilosamente en otra persona.

—Eres tan bueno —gimió Zayn besando sus labios—. Tan bueno para mí, gírate, bebé. Quiero prepararte con mi lengua.

Louis asintió desesperadamente girándose y levantando su bonito trasero para su esposo, Zayn sonrió comenzando a lamer su entrada mientras Louis ahogaba los gemidos en la almohada, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, Louis se giró de nuevo, sabía que Zayn amaba hacerle el amor mirándolo a los ojos, siempre odió que le escondieran la mirada.

Zayn se introdujo suavemente en Louis y comenzó a prenetarlo rápidamente cuando este le dio la señal.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Zayn—. Te sientes tan bien —dijo Zayn en los labios de Louis—. No sabes cuánto extrañé esto, bebé.

—Y yo a ti, ah —dijo Louis apretando sus manos en la espalda de su esposo.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y Zayn se vino primero, dentro de Louis, y ayudó a este a llegar. Louis siempre había tenido ese problema, siempre se venía después.

_Cosa que con Harry no ocurríó._

Después del abrumador orgasmo ambos cayeron dormidos, Zayn los arropó a ambos, Louis durmió con una sonrisa y Zayn de igual manera, ambos complacidos.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jueves, era el tercer día que Harry volvía al mismo bar simplemente para tratar de ver a Louis, pero no lo conseguía y, de verdad comenzaba a perder lo poco que tenía de paciencia.

—Hey, John —llamó Harry al barman que estaba entregando sus tragos a unos clientes, en realidad no había mucha gente en el club ese día, ¿quién viene un jueves a un bar? Tú, porque vienes a buscar a Louis, se reprochó a sí mismo—. Sírveme un trago.

John rió, acercándose a él y recargando sus brazos en la barra para mirar a Harry con una expresión burlona.

—Alguien está un poco enojado por aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo John riendo.

— Sí, pero lo estaré aún mas si no me sirves algo ya mismo —gruñó Harry rodando los ojos.

—Eh, tranquilo, tigre, que yo solo soy el barman.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —dijo Harry sacudiendo la mano, restandole importancia.

—Señor, dame paciencia —dijo John sirviéndole el trago a Harry y colocándoselo en frente. Harry suspiró y tomó todo de un solo trago.

—Bueno... —dijo John riendo—. Ya dime que te pasa, se nota que estás que matas y comes del muerto.

— ¿Sabes que llevo días viniendo aquí, eh? 

—Ajá, suéltalo.

—Vengo a ver a alguien, pero el maldito no aparece —dijo extendiéndole el vaso a John, indicándole que le de otro trago.

—Bueno, eso debe ser frustrante, amigo. 

—Ni lo digas —dijo Harry pasando sus manos por su largo cabello. Hacia un tiempo ya se lo había dejado crecer y ya estaba casi por sus hombros.

— ¿Y se puede saber el nombre del afortunado?

—Louis Tomlinson —dijo Harry sonriendo, el solo decir su nombre lo hacía suspirar.

—Espera, yo he escuchado ese nombre —dijo John pensando.

—Hey, un whisky por aquí —gritó un hombre al otro lado de la barra.

—No te vayas de aquí, yo ese nombre lo conozco —dijo John yendo al otro lado para atender al cliente.

Harry asintió tomando el resto de su trago mientras miraba hacia la puerta y esperaba a que John volviera. John le sonrió al hombre entregándole el vaso con su bebida amablemente y regresó donde Harry.

—Es el esposo de Zayn —dijo al llegar, Harry automáticamente puso su atención en él—. Yo lo conozco por Zayn, ellos vienen muy seguido aquí.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Mierda, sí! —dijo Harry emocionado saltando de su asiento—. ¿Tienes el número de Zayn o algo? Aunque no lo necesito a él, sino a su esposo —bromeó Harry. John rió negando con la cabeza.

—Eres terrible, veré que puedo hacer, cúbreme en la barra un momento mientras lo llamo.

Harry asintió brincando la barra emocionado y comenzando a atender a los clientes que llegaban por una bebida o un trago. John volvió unos minutos después con una sonrisa.

—Tu debes ser el chico más suertudo del mundo, ¿sabes? —dijo John riendo.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Acabo de hablar con Zayn y no está en la ciudad y se demora unos días en volver.

La sonrisa de Harry no podía quitarse de su rostro.

—Le pedí que me prestara una camisa, así que dijo que me iba a enviar la dirección de su casa para que fuera a buscarla, ya que Louis está allí.

El teléfono de John vibró en sus jeans. 

—Ese debe ser Zayn —dijo viendo el mensaje con la dirección.

John se la envió a Harry por mensaje y este pagó sus tragos con una sonrisa y casi sale volando del bar, no sin antes gritarle a John una cosa:

—Eres el mejor del mundo, hombre —antes de desaparecer por la entrada del bar, John rió negando con la cabeza.

—Estás loco, Harry —murmuró para sí mismo riendo.

Mientras Harry encendía su auto y emprendía el camino hacia la casa de Zayn y Louis.

—Si creíste que te iba a dejar en paz, te equivocaste, Lou —dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a conducir y perderse entre el tráfico de Londres esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cariño, Josh, mi amigo del bar está en camino a nuestra casa, va por la camisa negra de mangas largas, se la entregas por favor, ¿me extrañas? Porque yo a ti sí, y mucho.

PD: Los negocios son una mierda, te amo, x"

Louis sonrió al ver el mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono, estaba cómodamente en su cama matrimonial —que por supuesto compartía con Zayn—, viendo Friends, cuando este le envió el mensaje, había tenido un día relativamente tranquilo y un poco aburrido sin Zayn, quién había tomado el primer vuelo a Roma, por un contrato que cerraría con una constructora, Zayn se dedicaba a la Arquitectura, le encantaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con diseñar planos y construir, aunque también era bueno en caricaturas y muñecos animados, ¿olvidé mencionar que tenía un Doctorado en Diseño Gráfico? Bueno, en fin, era un genio con eso del dibujo en cualquier campo.

Envió un "Te amo" de vuelta antes de dejar su teléfono en la mesita de noche de nuevo.

Perezosamente Louis se puso de pie y fue al armario continúo a su habitación para buscar esa camisa, tres años viviendo con Zayn y seis de convivencia no eran solo números, conocía muy bien la ropa de su esposo y hasta el mismo la compraba, a veces solían compartirla, eran de la misma talla ambos entre otras cosas en común.

Al encontrar la camisa sonrió y la planchó ya que estaba un poco arrugada, la metió en una bolsa que encontró en la cocina que no estaba usando y la dejó sobre la mesa, justo cuando iba a subir para cambiarse, porque técnicamente estaba semi-desnudo, tenía solo bóxer y camisa y una bata puesta, pero nada más, la calefacción encendida ayudaba a que pudiera pasearse tranquilamente por la casa sin preocuparse del frío, el intercomunicador sonó, Louis le dio afirmativo al vigilante de la entrada para que el chico siguiera.

Qué pena con Josh, pensó yendo a abrir la puerta.

Se ató la bata y medio peinó un poco su cabello hacia el lado y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la cual se borró, ¿qué mierda hacía él ahí?

Louis no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando Harry ya había cerrado la puerta y se había apoderado de sus labios sin dejarlo decir ni una sola palabra, comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente mientras Louis trataba de separarse, ¿por qué hacía eso? Su matrimonio comenzaba a recuperarse y él aparecía de nuevo insistiendo en dañarlo y Louis luchaba en su interior por sentirse enojado, pero era todo lo contrario, disfrutaba ver cómo dos hombres se peleaban el estar con él.

—Las cosas que me tocan hacer para saber de ti —susurró Harry en sus labios, estaban rojos y los de Louis hinchados, habían sido mordidos por Harry con desesperación.

—Eres un idiota —apenas pudo decir Louis jadeando.

Harry rió antes de besarlo y subirlo sobre su cintura, Louis cedió ante el beso, porque con Zayn se sentía bien, pero Harry le provocaba esa sensación de peligro que, honestamente no quería dejar de experimentar y Zayn no estaba allí, y Louis por supuesto no iba a decirle, si podía tener a ambos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Harry caminó con Louis hasta chocar con la pared cercana a las escaleras y le quitó la bata a Louis, este se dejó y sacó la camisa de Harry y su chaqueta a la vez. Dios, cómo había extrañado ver y sentir esa piel bronceada y sus tatuajes y no pudo evitar pensar en Zayn, Harry y él compartían algunos tatuajes, el destino me odia, pensó riendo para sí, tanto que me ha dado dos hermosos hombres para tener, se dijo después a sí mismo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé, cuando anhelé tocarte —susurró Harry en su cuello intentando marcarlo. Louis se percató enseguida y se apartó.

—Sin marcas —ordenó. Harry asintió riendo.

Esta vez fue Louis quién atacó los labios del más alto y este comenzó a subir las escaleras con Louis en su cintura y acariciando su trasero, metió la mano en su bóxer comenzando a tantear la entrada del mayor, Louis jadeó en sus labios frotándose más contra él.

Louis señaló la habitación con la cabeza y Harry entró tirándolo a la cama y comenzando a quitarse con dificultad sus jeans, ese fue el momento en el que odió comprarlos tan ajustados, Louis solo lo veía embelesado, sus brazos se contraían mientras se quitaba el jean resaltando sus musculos, ¿cómo es que esperé tanto por esto? Se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Al sacarse su jean y bóxer a la vez, sonrió mordiéndose el labios hacia Louis quién esperaba por él con una sonrisa.

Lentamente se fue recostando en la cama encima del mayor, acariciando y besando sus piernas, al llegar a sus labios comenzó a quitar su camisa y Louis voluntariamente se deshizo de su bóxer abriendo sus piernas para que Harry se acomodara entre estas.

— ¿Me extrañaste? Apuesto a que sí —dijo Harry antes de comenzar a chupar el pene de Louis con gracia y suavidad, torturándolo.

Louis jadeaba levantando su pelvis para entrar más en la boca de Harry, cuando sintió que estaba por correrse apartó a Harry y este entendió asintiendo.

Harry colocó a Louis sobre él aún sentado en la cama y las piernas de Louis estaban en el trasero de Harry, Harry colocó dos de sus dedos en los labios de Louis y este sonrió chupándolos emocionado, cuando Harry supo que estaban lo suficiente mojados comenzó a tantear la entrada de Louis y fue introduciendo sus dedos mientras Louis gemía apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y respirando sobre este.

—Métemela —Louis demandó no pudiendo más con la excitación.

—Como ordenes, princesa —bromeó Harry posicionándose en su entrada y comenzando a entrar.

Y Louis lo había olvidado, la manera en la que Harry se sentía dentro de él, cómo lo llenaba y como se lo hacía, solo habían sido dos veces desde el cumpleaños de Niall y ahora tres y Louis no se arrepentía de nada, nunca podría obtener lo suficiente de Harry.

—Más rápido —pidió Louis comenzando a embestirse él mismo, recostó a Harry quedando él al mando y comenzó a cabalgar el pene de Harry, sus muslos golpeando suavemente las caderas de Harry mientras este lo sostenía con sus grandes manos por la cintura.

—Dios —murmuró Harry—. Te sientes tan bien, no me cansaré de decirlo.

Louis sonrió inclinándose para besarlo y un par de estocadas más y Harry se vino dentro de Louis, llenándolo con su semen. Louis se corrió unos segundos después quedando recostado en el pecho de Harry.

—Eres terrible —dijo Louis jadeando—. Te valiste de Josh, más bien de Zayn para venir aquí.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña la va a Mahoma —bromeó Harry acariciando la espalda de Louis y cubriéndolos a ambos con la sábana. 

Louis se quedó dormido en su pecho no sin antes escuchar algo que no supo si fue su imaginación o si de verdad Harry lo dijo.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de ti —susuró Harry acariciando su espalda y besando su hombro.

Louis sonrió inconscientemente antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sonrió entrando con solo una toalla en la cintura y su cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros a la habitación, se acercó a Louis y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Levántate, bonito. Ya es un poco tarde —murmuró sonriendo, Louis suspiró obligándose a abrir sus ojos e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior al ver como estaba Harry.

—Joder —murmuró Louis sonriendo.

—Lo sé, amor. Ahora levántate, tenemos que hablar y de seguro tú tienes mucho que hacer. Tu maridito envió un mensaje diciendo que volvería hoy —dijo Harry tomando su ropa para comenzar a ponérsela.

Louis rodó los ojos y perezosamente se levantó de la cama que compartía con su esposo, ahora con Harry también, después de lo que había pasado eral oficialmente... ¿amantes?

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Harry una vez que terminó de cambiarse.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Louis yendo al baño para lavarse la boca.

—Cómeme esta —dijo Harry apretando sus bolas.

—Idiota —dijo Louis sonriendo mientras untaba la crema dental en su cepillo de dientes.

Louis se lavó la cara y se echó sus cremas para el cuidado de la cara, verán... Louis era un poco quisquilloso en cuanto al cuidado de su cara y esas cosas, tanto que aborrecía las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando reía, hasta había pensado en aplicarse botox pero aún no estaba decidido, lo que era irónico, Zayn siempre las besaba y le decía cuán hermoso se veía con ellas, Louis solo bufaba y decía: "Lo que digas", y Zayn sonreía.

Después de eso Louis bajó a la cocina donde encontró a Harry sirviendo el desayuno, colocó el plato frente suyo y Louis le sonrió en agradecimiento, consistía en tostadas, huevos, jugo de naranja y un pequeño tazón de frutas con leche condensada, a Louis, literalmente se le derritió la boca.

Harry se acercó a él y le dio un caliente beso de "Buenos días" antes de sentarse a su lado y empezar a comer, Louis rió comenzando a comer él también, se veía delicioso y sabía de igual manera.

Qué ridículo, se dijo Louis mentalmente, Zayn no podía freír ni un huevo, ni hervir agua, simplemente la cocina parecía odiarlo, hasta tomó cursos de cocina en secreto para prepararle una cena especial a Louis el día de su primer aniversario como esposos, la cual obviamente no salió bien y al final terminaron comiendo en un restaurante acogedor cerca de la casa, Louis no recuerda haber reído más en su vida, porque fue muy tierno de su parte tratar de hacer algo especial por él, la verdad es que Zayn siempre se esforzaba por él y Louis siempre había agradecido eso.

Ahora en paradoja con Harry quién cocinaba muy bien, Louis soltó una carcajada inconscientemente y Harry lo miró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Nada, gracias por el desayuno, está delicioso, Harry —dijo Louis sonriéndole. Harry asintió comiendo de nuevo.

—Por cierto —dijo Louis tomando un trago de jugo—. ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Quería preguntarte algo, Louis.

—Te escucho —dijo Louis poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa dándole su atención. 

—Tú y yo —dijo Harry señalándose a Louis y a él—. ¿En qué quedamos? 

Louis frunció el ceño riendo, no entendía esa pregunta.

—No entiendo, Styles, sé más claro —pidió.

—Mierda, Louis, ¿qué somos? ¿Folla-amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Esposos infieles, qué?

Louis sonrió.

—Yo diría que la última, querido —dijo Louis sonriendo.

A Louis ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el dejar a su marido, ¿qué creyó Harry? ¿Qué por follar unas cuantas veces ya iba a dejar a Zayn por él? Estaba muy equivocado, Louis amaba a su esposo, con su vida, literal.

— ¿Qué creíste, Harry? ¿Que iba a dejar a Zayn por ti? Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, podemos vernos y tener sexo si quieres, pero yo no voy a dejar a mi esposo por ti, qué ridiculez es esa —dijo riendo.

Harry asintió analizando la situación, no, él no iba a quedar con la peor parte y como el peor en el juego.

—Pues será mejor que hagas lo que te diga, porque tengo unas cuantas fotos ¿sabes? —dijo sacando su teléfono y mostrándole unas fotos de él desnudo y de él y Harry en la cama justo después de tener sexo.

— ¿Cómo se sentiría el pequeño Zayn si se enterara de que su esposito lo ha engañado de nuevo en su ausencia, eh, mi amor? —dijo Harry riendo antes de salir de la cocina y abandonar la casa.

Louis estaba jodido, era como un túnel sin escape, ¿qué podría hacer?


	6. Chapter 6

—Señor Louis, ¿entonces prefiere la azul o la negra? —preguntó amablemente por tercera vez la chica de la tienda al ver a Louis distraído.

—La negra por favor —dijo Louis suspirando. Estaba comprando una chaqueta para Zayn y no se decidía aún.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era por qué Louis le estaba comprando algo a Zayn, verán Zayn amaba que Louis le diera regalos en la época de su noviazgo pero cuándo se casaron Zayn le dijo Louis que no lo hiciera más, que era tiempo de que él le diera regalos a él, ya que Zayn no era muy detallista y este se había burlado diciendo que lo trataba como la chica de la relación, pero así era, así que Louis aceptó, solo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora compraba esa chaqueta porque se sentía culpable, Zayn había regresado justo ayer y no pudieron hablar mucho porque el moreno estuvo ocupado con el trabajo que dejó en la oficina, Louis no quiso molestarlo tampoco, toda esa última semana estuvo viéndose con Harry bajo amenaza de este y sí, Louis no podía negar que el sexo con él era bueno, pero últimamente no se sentía igual.

Así que ahí estaba Louis, engañándose a sí mismo, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien mientras le compraba esa chaqueta a Zayn, a su esposo, al que se suponía que debía serle fiel, pero estaba rompiendo esa promesa.

Louis pagó la chaqueta y salió de la tienda justo cuando su teléfono vibró, un nuevo mensaje:

"Te veo en el mismo hotel de siempre a las 8:00 p.m., ya sabes que pasará si no vas. H, x".

Louis suspiró enviando de vuelta.

"Mañana sin falta, Zayn volvió tengo que esta con él, por favor".

A lo que Harry respondió:

"Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, me atrapaste de buen humor, bebé, x".

Louis miró el mensaje y guardó su teléfono caminando hacia su auto para ir a la oficina de Zayn, hace mucho no iba a verlo allí, llegó increíblemente rápido considerando el caos que era el tráfico de Londres en las tardes, al llegar la secretaria de Zayn lo recibió con una sonrisa que Louis correspondió y sin dudas lo dejó entrar directamente a la oficina de jefe, Louis se lo agradeció.

Al entrar vio a un Zayn concentrado en su teléfono atendiendo una llamada de trabajo, supuso, ya que hablaba de un diseño de publicidad o algo así, Louis dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa y cerró con cuidado sin hacer ruido, dejó la bolsa en el sofá de la entrada. Zayn estaba de espaldas hacia él así que caminó en puntitas y lo abrazó por la espalda sonriendo.

—Hola —susurró porque aún Zayn hablaba por teléfono, Zayn sonrió terminando la llamada y girándose hacía él, hizo que Louis se sentara en su regazo. 

—Hola, amor —dijo Zayn sonriendo aún—. Hace mucho no venías aquí, ¿estamos celebrando algo? No me digas que es nuestro aniversario y lo olvidé, porque yo nunca olvido nada.

—No estamos celebrando nada —rió—. Solo quise venir a visitarte. 

Zayn sonrió.

—Lo que es sumamente extraño, pero me alegra tenerte aquí, cielo —dijo Zayn dándole un corto beso en los labios, Louis lo correspondió para luego abrazarlo.

Sin siquiera controlarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y sollozó, no lo merecía, no merecía el amor de Zayn, no merecía sus besos, no merecía que lo cuidara y abrazara, no merecía a ese chico que por años le había brindado amor y felicidad y ahora él solo se lo pagaba con traición, no merecía a Zayn, ni un poquito, su mente se lo repetía a gritos. Zayn frunció el ceño apretando a su esposo más hacia él y su pecho comenzó a doler, odiaba ver a Louis llorando, desde siempre lo hizo y sobre todo porque Louis era así, muy sensible y Zayn siempre trataba de protegerlo y evitar que llorara, el llorar opacaba el hermoso el azul de sus ojos, ese del que se enamoró desde el primer día.

—Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo mal? —Louis sollozó más fuerte apretándose a él—. Amor dime que ocurre —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Lou, por favor, no llores, sabes como me duele verte llorar, cielo.

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento —susurraba Louis sin parar negando con la cabeza.

—Amor, dime que pasa, si no me dices no podremos arreglarlo.

—No puedo —dijo Louis débilmente.

—Está bien —susurró Zayn—. Pero para de llorar, bebé, no me gusta verte así.

—Lo siento —murmuró Louis nuevamente.

—Está bien, amor. Está bien—decía Zayn meciéndolo en sus brazos y besando su mejilla—. Lou —pidió.

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Bebé, encontré una chaqueta en la cocina, ¿es para mí? —dijo Zayn con una sonrisa. Louis asintió desde la sala donde estaba sentado andando su celular, Zayn fue hacia él con la chaqueta en a mano y una gran sonrisa—. Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes? Me encanta, pensé que habíamos quedado en algo con los regalos —dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Louis rió.

—Hacía mucho no hacía nada por ti, esa chaqueta no es nada en comparación a todo lo que haces por mí —dijo Louis.

—Tu eres suficiente regalo para mí, ¿sí? No vuelvas a decir eso, te amo.

—Y y-yo a ti —dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa. Mentiroso.

—Voy a pedir algo de comer, ¿quieres algo? —preguntó Zayn tomando su teléfono para llamar.

—Pide tú, amor, no tengo apetito —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca. Zayn asintió.

Un rato después llegó la pizza, Zayn comió tres partes de ella, lo que fue muy raro ya que él no ers muy fan de la pizza, ese título lo tenía Louis.

El teléfono de Louis sonó y este al ver quién era se tensó y con una disculpa tonta y un beso en la mejilla de su esposo atendió la llamada yendo al patio.

"Hola, amorcito" —dijo Harry riendo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué pasó? Estoy con mi esposo, no puedo hablar mucho tiempo —dijo Louis moviendo el pie desesperadamente. Harry soltó una carcajada.

"¿Ahora sí es tu esposo? No seas ridículo, que cuando te la meto bien que lo disfrutas" —dijo Harry riendo.

—Eres un estúpido —dijo Louis furioso—. Dime que quieres de una vez por todas, así regreso con mi marido.

"Me temo que no, Lou" —dijo en tono burlón—. "Te quiero ver ya, así que toma tu auto y ven a donde siempre".

—Harry, no, no puedo —dijo Louis rápidamente—. No he pasado tiempo con Zayn desde que llegó.

"Eso no me afecta en nada" —dijo con una sonrisa que hasta Louis pudo percibir.

—No me hagas esto, quedamos en vernos mañana, por favor —pidió Louis desesperadamente.

"O vienes o le mando las fotos a tu esposito y créeme, no tendré problema con eso" y cortó la llamada.

Louis se echó a llorar desesperadamente sin saber qué hacer, deseó que Harry nunca hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, deseó nunca haber ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niall, deseó tomar una pistola y darse un tiro ahí mismo.

—Bebé, ¿Lou? —llamó Zayn desde la puerta buscándolo.

—Ya voy —dijo Louis intentando que su voz no sonara rota. Zayn aun así lo notó.

—Amor, ¿todo está bien? —dijo Zayn llegando a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura delicadamente.

—Necesito estar solo, no te molestes, ¿sí? Voy a salir, no me demoro —dijo Louis devolviéndole el abrazo y soltándose para ir por las llaves de su auto.

No, no iba a dejar que Harry dañara su matrimonio y la bonita relación que había sostenido con Zayn por casi siete años.

—Cielo, son casi las 12:00 p.m., ¿adónde crees que vas? —dijo Zayn confundido.

—No me demoro, necesito pensar, déjame ir, ¿sí? —dijo Louis dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te amo —dijo viendo a Louis tomar las llaves de su auto.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Louis evitando echarse a llorar.

—Te esperaré despierto, ¿vale? —dijo Zayn recogiendo todo del sofá.

—No, no lo hagas, tienes trabajo mañana, no te quiero causar problemas. Estaré bien —pero eso sonó como si se lo hubiese dicho a sí mismo.

Tomó su abrigo y con miedo de mirar atrás salió sintiendo haber dejado una parte de él dentro de su casa, emprendió el camino hacia el hotel. Esto es por Zayn, es por mí, es por nuestro matrimonio, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo mientras manejaba.

Al llegar al hotel y entrar a la habitación de siempre Harry ya lo esperaba casi listo, estaba en bóxer.

—Me gusta cuando eres un chico bueno y obedeces —dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a quitarle el abrigo a Louis.

Este se dejó y unos segundos después ya estaban desnudos ambos, Harry besaba su cuello y acariciaba su trasero, hizo a Louis saltar a su cintura para poder tocarlo mejor.

—Te amo —dijo en sus labios, Louis bajó la mirada, ¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? —. Y si esta es la única manera de tenerte conmigo, lo voy a hacer.

Louis suspiró y después de que Louis ya estuviese lubricado con la lengua y dedos de Harry que salían y entraban en él, Harry lo penetró, fue la primera vez en la que Louis sintió dolor, y no supo si era por lo triste y decepcionado de sí mismo que estaba o si de verdad el rizado había sido muy fuerte con él.

Harry comenzó a moverse mientras gemía dentro de Louis, apretaba sus caderas suavemente y besaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró—. Si decidieras de una vez estar conmigo, no te faltaría nada, podría darte más que Zayn, puedes aprender a amarme, quédate conmigo, Louis —fue todo lo que dijo antes de venirse en el condón y salir de él, Louis ni siquiera se vino.

Louis ya estaba llorando a esas alturas, se limpió y comenzó a vestirse, se lo había estado planteando por días, Zayn tenía que perdonarlo, ya no le importaban esas fotos, Louis haría cualquier cosa por su matrimonio, era suficiente.

—Hasta nunca —murmuró Louis antes de salir de la habitación. Harry lo miró confundido y de inmediato se vistió y fue tras él.

Louis se subió a su auto tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a casa, de donde nunca debió haber salido, con Zayn, su esposo, la persona que había estado para él siempre, incluso cuando Louis con lágrimas le pedía que se fuera, Zayn nunca se fue cuando perdió la final de futbol en el último año de escuela y Louis lloró por casi una semana porque era importante para él, nunca se fue cuando murió la abuela de Louis y este estuvo en depresión por casi seis meses, nunca se fue cuando el padre biológico de Louis apareció queriendo retomar sus lazos afectivos con su hijo y Louis simplemente dijo no, en conclusión, Zayn estuvo ahí, no Harry.

Al llegar vio el auto de Harry estacionar detrás del suyo así que rápidamente corrió dentro de su casa, para su desgracia, Harry se interpuso cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Zayn se había quedado dormido en el sofá esperando por Louis y despertó confundido al oír el forcejeo de la puerta y el llanto de Louis.

— ¡LOUIS, YA BASTA! —gritó Harry, pero él seguía empujando.

—Cielo, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo Zayn acercándose a la puerta medio adormilado.

— ¡NO! —gritó Louis empujando la puerta, Harry era más fuerte que él así que logró entrar.

— ¿Qué hace este maldito aquí? —dijo Zayn tomando a Louis del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Louis se echó a llorar, lo había arruinado todo.

—Louis, dime que está pasando —exigió Zayn.

—Louis, dile que está pasando —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos e imitando la frase de Zayn.

Y Louis lo supo, no había vuelta atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis sollozó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y por primera vez miró a Zayn y a Harrry directamente. Ya la había cagado demasiado, no había más que hacer, había tratado de salvar su matrimonio y falló en el intento, Louis lo sabía, Zayn nunca lo perdonaría.

—Lo siento tanto, Zaynie —murmuró antes de darse vuelta y subir al cuarto que compartía con el pelinegro, dispuesto a recoger sus pertenencias.

Zayn fue corriendo detrás de él, confundido y deseando que no fuese nada de lo que su mente estaba maquinando a rápida velocidad, no Louis, su Lou no, él nunca le había fallado antes, Louis le había sido fiel siempre, no él, no él, susurraba mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a Louis metiendo ropa en sus maletas desesperadamente, Zayn se quedó un segundo en la puerta de la habitación tomando aire y tratando de no hacer nada que pudiese empeorar la situación.

—Lou —murmuró débilmente yendo hacia él. Louis evitó su mirada se quedó estático con un gancho de ropa en su mano—. ¿Esto es una broma, cierto? No puedes dejarme así, Lou, dime que está pasando.

—No quieres oírlo, Zayn —dijo Louis cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos—. La cagué, la metí hasta el fondo, no vas a perdonarme, Zee. Solo... déjame ir, por favor.

— ¡NO! —gritó Zayn yendo hacía él más enojado que nunca y tomándolo de los hombros fuertemente.

—Z-Zayn —susurró Louis con miedo. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera la primera vez que todo pasó.

—No te vas a ir de aquí, maldita sea —bramó—. No te vas a ir de aquí sin decirme qué pasó.

—V-vas a odiarme —murmuró Louis.

—Dime —ordenó Zayn. De la boca de Louis no salió ninguna palabra.

—Me engañaste —susurró Zayn delicadamente—. Me engañaste de nuevo, es eso, ¿cierto? ¿Me engañaste? —Louis asintió y Zayn lo soltó y golpeó la lámpara de su lado de la cama lanzándola al piso.

—No es como lo piensas Zayn, fue por nosotros —murmuró Louis haciéndose pequeño delante de él. Zayn soltó una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Quién engaña a su esposo para mantener su relación?

—Yo —dijo Louis avergonzado. 

—Pues no te creo.

—Está bien, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar —dijo Louis quitándose su anillo de bodas—. S-si quieres divorciarte no me opondré, puedes quedarte con todo —murmuró cerrando sus maletas y su corazón latiendo a mil—. Nunca olvides que te amo, de verdad lo hago —dijo antes de salir de la habitación que ambos compartieron por los últimos tres años.

Y Zayn no lo detuvo y lloró aún más fuerte por eso, se dirigió a su auto que técnicamente era suyo, era tal vez una de las cosas que Zayn no le había regalado, vio a Harry en el suyo mientras subía sus maletas, el rizado no se veía feliz aunque debería estarlo, Louis se arrepintió al instante que se subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir y no vio su anillo, deseó que Zayn lo buscara y no tuviesen que separarse, deseó que todo estuviera bien.

»»»

Desde ese momento Harry estuvo para él, incluso cuando Louis ni siquiera pedía su presencia, hubo días en los que Harry solo llegaba y se quedaba con Louis un rato, esperando que eso mejorara todo, pero las ojeras y los ojos hinchados del chico de ojos azules no se iban.

Louis comenzó a trabajar y le iba bien, pero no era lo mismo, cada día deseaba nunca haber conocido a Harry, pero ¿por qué culparlo a él? Después de todo, él fue quien actuó como puta,, abriéndole sus piernas para que entrara en él una segunda vez y así destruir su matrimonio, Louis cada día deseaba lo mismo.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, ya que el mundo no es una máquina de conceder deseos, y él sí que lo aprendió desde ese día.

Un mes más tarde y con todo el dolor de su alma le llegó una citación a casa de su madre, donde estaba viviendo temporalmente y esta decía que estaba siendo citado para pactar el divorcio con Zayn Malik, y Louis lo supo, no había vuelta atrás.

Su matrimonio estaba destruido de una vez por todas.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry estaba terminando el borrador de su demanda de divorcio, Liam y él lo habían olvidado por completo, pero luego hablaron y quedaron en que Harry la haría y Liam podría revisarla y ver si estaba de acuerdo, ya que Harry era abogado.

Estaba ultimando detalles cuando recibió un llamada, era Jay, la madre de Louis.

Harry pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado la mujer iba a odiarlo, pero no había sido así, ya que al estar ambos pendientes de Louis ni tiempo para eso tenían, Harry lo amaba e incluso si Louis lo rechazaba él iba a estar ahí, él fue el culpable, pero no se sentía como tal, en realidad se sentía muy feliz últimamente.

Atendió el teléfono y lo apoyó entre su hombro y oído mientras seguía tipeando en el teclado de su MacBook.

—Hola, Jay, ¿ocurre algo? —dijo Harry de inmediato y se arrepintió al escuchar un sollozo al otro lado de la línea.

—Tienes que venir, Harry. Louis... él... él..

Harry dejó de poner su atención al dispositivo electrónico y se concentró en la llamada.

—Louis, ¿qué pasó con Louis? —dijo con un terrible miedo y un dolor en su pecho que no supo ni cuándo apareció.

—Louis... mi bebé, Harry. Louis, él... intentó suicidarse —dijo de una vez comenzando comenzando llorar.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era que Louis se había atrevido a intentar acabar con su vida ahora que tenían una oportunidad? Pero por supuesto, él y Harry no estaban en la misma sintonía.

— ¿En qué hospital o clínica están? Voy para allá enseguida —dijo poniéndose de pie enseguida para buscar sus llaves y su abrigo, eran comienzos de noviembre y el frío calaba en sus huesos poco a poco.

—Estamos en el Royal Free Hospital —dijo Jay aún sollozando.

—Iré enseguida, no te preocupes, Jay. Todo estará bien.

—Mi bebé, Harry. Él es mi bebé e intentó acabar con su vida —murmuró Jay con desespero antes de que Harry colgara la llamada, no podía conducir y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Bajó al parqueadero del edificio donde estaba viviendo actualmente y fue hacía su auto, subió a este y saliendo del parqueadero comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y maldecir todo por lo que Louis había hecho, pero no podía. No podía permitirse el ser débil ante Jay y ante él, no podía.

Al llegar al hospital vio a Jay en la entrada caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa, lo estaba esperando de seguro. Harry estacionó y bajó del auto caminando hacia ella rapidamente. Al verlo, Jay se lanzó a sus brazos aún llorando. Harry la abrazó y se encaminaron hacia el hospital.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? —dijo Harry aún sosteniendo a Jay—. ¿Cómo intentó suicidarse?

Jay suspiró antes de contarle a Harry la historia, ella había llegado del trabajo a medio día y sintió un olor fuerte que provenía de la cocina y comenzó a buscar a Louis porque este le había dicho que tenía ese día libre, y lo encontró de cabeza en la estufa, Louis estaba inhalando ese gas que era monóxido de carbono, Louis quería morir.

Jay ni siquiera se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, cerró la llave del gas y cubriendo su nariz llamó una ambulancia en la cuál se llevaron a Louis, vio como le hacían reanimación porque efectivamente, vio a su hijo convulsionar, era definitivo, Louis estaba intoxicado.

Y finalmente Louis había acabado en cuidados intensivos y Jay supo que era grave, incluso llamó a Zayn y este le dijo que iba en cuanto pudiera ya que estaba en una junta de socios, y Jay tuvo que recurrir a Harry.

—Es un i-idiota —dijo Harry echándose a llorar por fin—. ¿Cómo te hace eso? ¿Cómo nos hace esto?

Compraron café y no les quedó más que sentarse y esperar a que Louis no hubiese logrado su cometido, esperar a que al menos sus pulmones siguieran funcionando, Zayn llegó un rato después y Jay fue a hablar con él, en cuánto Zayn entró, él y Harry se dieron una mirada de odio.

—Chicos... aquí no por favor —suplicó Jay—. Mi hijo está en Cuidados Intensivos.

Los hombres asintieron sentándose lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro, Harry tomó dos cafés más e incluso fumó un cigarrillo afuera, hacía mucho que no fumaba, hasta que un médico salió jadeando y preguntó por los familiares de Louis Tomlinson, Harry reaccionó al instante.

— ¿Cómo está Louis? ¿Está vivo? ¿Qué fue lo que... —Jay terminó con las preguntas en cuanto el médico alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

—Está desintoxicado, pero aún sigue en Cuidados Intensivos, lo mantendremos en observación para ver como evoluciona. Pueden pasar a verlo si quieren, hagan silencio, está sedado —dijo el médico antes de tomar aire—. Pero estoy seguro de que puede oírlos, vengan conmigo por aquí.

Al llegar a la entrada de cuidados intensivos Zayn detuvo a Harry y Jay siguió su camino con médico.

—No vas a entrar a verlo —dijo Zayn cruzándose de brazos—. Eres un bastardo, ¿no te basto con destruir mi matrimonio?

—Cierra la boca, imbécil —murmuró Harry entre dientes—. Yo fui quien estuvo para él este último mes en el que tú solo te dedicaste a ignorarlo y como regalo también le mandaste la citación para el divorcio, no es que lo hayas hecho mejor que yo, Zayn —dijo empujándolo a un lado y entrando, vio en el fondo a Jay esperándolos con una mueca antes de entrar a una habitación donde estaría Louis, por supuesto.

—Sigo siendo su esposo, por si ya lo olvidaste —dijo Zayn antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de que eso cambie pronto —dijo Harry para sí mismo antes de entrar.

Louis yacía en una cama grande en la habitación, al menos está cómodo, pensó Harry. Jay estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano izquierda, Zayn estaba al pie de la camilla observándolo sin ninguna expresión.

Harry tomó una silla y se sentó en el lado opuesto de Jay, tomando la mano derecha de Louis y besándola con ternura antes de mirar su rostro con adoración, tenía una máscara de oxígeno y sus ojos lucían cansados, ahí fue donde Harry vio sus ojeras más notables de lo normal, de seguro se las cubría con maquillaje, pensó. A Louis le encantaba fingir que todo estaba bien.

Jay decidió quedarse esa noche con él, ninguno de opuso, Harry le dijo a la mujer que vendría temprano en la mañana para re-elevarla y Zayn solo se limitó a dejar paga la cuenta del hospital, tenía que trabajar.

Antes de que Harry saliera, porque Zayn ya se había ido hace un rato escuchó una especie de gemido seguido de su nombre musitado en voz baja.

—H-Harry —dijo Louis a través de su máscara, el nombrado se devolvió y se puso de inmediato al lado de Louis, besando su mejilla. Jay salió para darles privacidad.

—Estás bien, amor —dijo Harry sonriendo aliviado, Louis intentó decir algo más—. No, no te esfuerces, bebé. Todo está bien, Lou. No volverás a estar solo nunca más.

Y se echó a llorar de nuevo, Louis era su debilidad. Louis lo miraba con sus ojos semi-abiertos y con una mirada de lástima, le había hecho daño a Harry.

—Te amo tanto, Louis —dijo antes de que Louis cayera dormido de nuevo por el efecto del sedante.

Al final de todo, fue él quién se quedó con Louis esa noche, Jay necesitaba descansar y sabía que nadie más podía cuidar mejor de su hijo que la persona que había estado ahí para él estos últimos meses: Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

—Buenos días, mi amor —susurró Harry en el oído de Louis y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama que compartían.

Louis rodó unos segundos más sobre la superficie acolchada antes de finalmente ponerse de pie con una sonrisa adormilada y fue a abrazar a Harry quién se encontraba escogiendo que se pondría en el closet.

—Hola, cielo —dijo Louis besando su espalda desnuda y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Conseguí despertarte, eso es un milagro —dijo Harry sonriendo y girándose para abrazarlo—. Y no me abraces por la espalda a menos de que estés en un lugar más alto que yo, Lou. Pareces un chihuahua abrazando a un labrador.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Louis soltándose de su agarre y yendo al baño de la habitación que compartían.

—Un idiota que te ama —gritó Harry cuando Louis cerró la puerta del baño entre risas.

—Idiota al fin —gritó Louis de vuelta. Harry rió y se cambió para ir a trabajar, tenía un juicio que ganar ese día.

A parte de un gran paso que se iba a atrever a dar ese día: pedirle matrimonio a Louis.

Habían pasado dos años y poco más desde el intento de suicidio de Louis, Harry no lo dejó, no se rindió en ningún momento, no dejó de amarlo incluso cuando sostenía a Louis quién entre lágrimas le decía adiós a Zayn y firmaba el acta de divorcio, como en todo matrimonio ante la ley repartieron bienes, Louis obtuvo la casa y su carro, Zayn todo lo demás, vendió la casa en cuanto supo que le pertenecía, era un recuerdo de su primer matrimonio fallido que no quería conservar, así que con el dinero de la venta de la casa abrió una cafetería en la que le iba muy bien y tenía varios empleados, la cafetería se volvió muy famosa y siempre estaba llena especialmente en las horas de la mañana y la tarde, la vida comenzó a sonreírle a Louis y más cuando finalmente se atrevió a aceptar el amor de Harry y a amarlo de vuelta, su relación comenzó como sexo y engaños entre parejas, pero ahora era más que eso y Louis lo comprobó cuando a sus seis meses de relación aún no había nada sexual entre ellos, Harry se propuso el respetar a Louis y enseñarlo a amarse a sí mismo antes de cualquier cosa y eso había hecho.

El vivir juntos vino después cuando la carrera de Harry comenzó a ir más que bien y abrió su propio bufete de abogados con otros amigos más que estudiaron con él en la universidad, consiguieron su primer apartamento, el que actualmente compartían y en el que Louis se entregó a Harry en cuerpo y alma después de un año de relación, justamente coincidió con el cumpleaños del rizado. Contaban con el apoyo de sus familias y amigos más cercanos, Louis no volvió a saber de Zayn y Harry menos de Liam, todo iba más que bien.

Cuando Harry estuvo listo y con su portafolio en mano para irse, Louis salía de la ducha acomodándose la toalla en la cintura.

—Ya me voy, amor —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de entraba al apartamento.

— ¡Espera! —escuchó el grito de Louis y luego algo tropezarse y caer al piso, Harry se asustó de inmediato, dejó el portafolio en el sofá y corrió hacia el cuarto.

—Amor, ¿qué pas.. —se calló al ver a Louis sobando su rodilla que ahora estaba roja y lastimada por haberse resbalado al intentar salir corriendo del baño.

—Me caí como el idiota que soy —murmuró Louis quejándose con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Ay, Lou —se lamentó Harry cargándolo en sus brazos y dejándolo suavemente sobre la cama—. Voy por una pomada, ¿sí?

Louis asintió y vio a Harry buscar en todos los cajones de la habitación hasta encontrar una, caminó hacia Louis y comenzó a frotarla en su rodilla, Louis gemía de dolor y trataba de alejarlo con las manos.

—No duele, amor. No duele, quédate quieto, ¿sí? —dijo Harry y cuando terminó de echar la pomada se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Eres un tonto, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No quería que te fueras sin darme un beso de despedida, lo olvidaste, ¿cierto? —dijo Louis con un puchero y sus ojos llorosos.

Era cierto, Harry en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos nunca se iba sin besar a Louis, así estuviesen peleados, se les había vuelto una costumbre.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Estaba entretenido pensando en el juicio de hoy, no vuelve a pasar, ¿vale? —dijo Harry abrazandolo y besando su mejilla.

—Promételo —pidió Louis tomando su mano.

—Lo juro, bebé —dijo Harry sonriendo antes de tomar su barbilla y suavemente comenzar a besar los suaves labios del menor que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos a casa. Louis era su hogar—. Te amo —dijo al terminar de besarlo. Louis sonrió.

—Te amo más —dijo abrazándolo.

—Me tengo que ir, si te sientes muy mal para conducir no vayas al trabajo hoy, pídele a Eleanor que abra —dijo antes de salir de la habitación no sin antes dejar otro beso en sus labios.

Louis asintió obediente, sin embargo una hora después se sentía lo suficientemente bien para ir a la cafetería, pero no tanto para atender, su rodilla comenzaba a doler si se quedaba de pie por mucho tiempo.

»»»

— ¿Y si dice que no, mamá? —dijo Harry nervioso observando el anillo en la cajita negra de terciopelo. Estaba almorzando con Gemma y Anne, mientras hablaban con él sobre la propuesta.

—No seas tonto, Harry. Dirá que sí —dijo Gemma sonriendo.

—Sí, ya pasaste por esto no seas paranoico —dijo Anne mirando a su hijo nervioso.

—No, la vez pasada Liam me pidió matrimonio a mí, no yo a él.

—Es lo mismo, cielo. Se ve que Louis te adora, dirá que sí. Fin de la discusión, ¿cuándo traerán la comida? Tengo hambre —protestó Anne mirando hacia la cocina del restaurante. Sus hijos sonrieron ante su desespero.

Tenía la mejor familia del mundo, definitivamente.

»»»

Louis regresó del trabajo a eso de las 7:00 p.m., su rodilla lastimada no le estaba ayudando mucho y sus empleados lo convencieron de retirarse a descansar, Louis se resistió en un principio pero unas horas después el dolor pudo con él y ahí estaba, llegando al apartamento para poder descansar.

Pero se topó con una sorpresa al ir a acostarse en la cama, sobre su cama había un pedacito de papel que citaba:

"Ven a verme a tu restaurante favorito a las 8:00 p.m. Con amor, Harry".

Louis frunció el ceño divertido, pero al final terminó yendo a bañarse para ir al restaurante, estaba confundido porque su restaurante favorito no era cualquier restaurante, normalmente era un restaurante donde todos iban vestidos elegantemente, así que ahora Louis no sabía si tenía que ir así en esta ocasión.

Al final para no parecer muy formal, usó unos skinny jeans negros y arriba una camisa con corbata y smoking y en sus pies unos zapatos negros de cuero, Louis consideraba tener buen gusto para la moda y vaya que lo tenía, cuando estuvo listo eran las 7:45 p.m., así que tomó sus llaves y fue por su carro aun cojeando un poco para dirigirse al restaurante, de verdad se preguntaba qué se traía Harry en manos.

Exactamente a las 8:00 p.m. aparcó en el parqueadero del restaurante y al entrar vio a Harry de espaldas esperándolo en una mesa, se puso nervioso de inmediato y no supo por qué, su relación estaba bien y estable, nada malo podía ser, ¿cierto? Si Harry fuese a terminar con lo que tenían no creía que lo haría en su restaurante favorito.

Un mesero lo llevó hacia la mesa donde estaba Harry quién al verlo guardó algo que tenía en las manos y le sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Puntual como siempre —dijo Harry acercándose a él para besar su mejilla. El mesero se retiró dándoles espacio murmurando que volvería con la carta en unos momentos. Louis rio y se acercó a la silla para sentarse, Harry lo reprendió y se la rodó él para que se sentara.

—Estás raro hoy —dijo Louis guardando sus llaves en su bolsillo.

—Te amo —contestó Harry ignorando su comentario—. Te amo mucho, Louis.

Louis sonrió sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa.

—También te amo, Harry —dijo acariciando su mano con sus suaves dedos.

Louis sin duda se veía increíble con ese semi-smoking, su cabello peinado hacia arriba y las luces del lugar parecían ser un espectáculo visual junto con la música clásica que sonaba de fondo, Harry estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

—Te ves precioso —dijo Harry sonriendo, el mesero volvió y les entregó la carta a cada uno y se retiró, Harry ni siquiera miró la carta solo miraba a un Louis sonrojado tratando de decidir que pedir—. Me corrijo, tú ya eres precioso.

—Harry, me estás haciendo sonrojar —dijo Louis riendo bajito—. Mejor mira que vas a pedir.

Harry miró la carta y pidió cualquier cosa cuando el mesero volvió para tomar sus órdenes, Louis pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada, hablaron de como estuvieron sus días hasta que el mesero volvió con sus órdenes y comenzaron a comer, Louis comió poco porque según él estaba en dieta, Harry se burló diciendo que se veía mejor que muchas modelos que había conocido, Louis solo rodó los ojos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Harry supo que era el momento, así que se puso de pie y tomó su mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile donde había unas cuantas parejas deslizándose al ritmo de la música.

—Amor, mi rodilla aún duele un poco —dijo Louis quejándose al ver lo que Harry pretendía.

—Será suave, solo una canción. Vamos, cielo —dijo Harry sonriendo y tomando la mano de Louis quién finalmente aceptó.

A nadie le pareció extraño que dos hombres bailaran así que Harry agradeció eso porque no soportaría si algún homofóbico se atrevía a dañarles la noche con algún comentario o algo así.

Harry sostenía a Louis pasando sus brazos por su cintura y reposándolos en la zona baja de su espalda, casi llegando a su trasero, sin ser obsceno, mientras que los brazos de los se enredaron con ternura en la parte trasera del cuello de Harry, comenzaron a bailar suavemente y la rodilla de Louis no parecía molestar así que todo iba bien, casi al finalizar la canción Harry paró de moverse y metió la mano disimuladamente en el bolsillo delantero de su traje.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te pedí que vinieras esta noche aquí —dijo Harry sonriendo, de repente la atención de los que bailaban a su alrededor estaba puesta en ellos.

—La verdad que sí, amor —dijo Louis asintiendo delicadamente y un poco confundido ahora que se ponía a pensar.

—Louis, desde que llegaste a mi vida supe que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, sé que al principio solo fue placer y pasar el rato pero me atrapaste y de la mejor manera posible, llevo casi tres años enamorado de ti y créeme, no me arrepiento, tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi más bonita casualidad, sé que cometí muchos errores y esos errores nos han traído a donde estamos ahora, juntos y felices, porque espero que disfrutes de mi compañía tanto como yo disfruto tenerte a mi lado cada mañana al despertar y saber que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo —Harry suspiró tomando aire antes de continuar, las manos de Louis sudaban y temblaban inconscientemente—. Sé que esta ya es la segunda vez que alguien te pide esto y espero que sea la última porque... quiero conservarte a mi lado para siempre. No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, no sabes cuánto lo planeé, cuánto analicé todas las formas posibles de poder reunirte aquí esta noche, buscando la mejor excusa de una cena deliciosa al son de la música y la luz de las velas, no sabes cuántas noches lo pensé, no sabes cuánto amor tengo para decirte en esta noche que quiero pedirte que —suspiró nuevamente antes de finalmente decirlo, las lágrimas de felicidad y emoción ya se encontraban bajando sobre sus mejillas—. Que te cases conmigo, bebé. Te amo muchísimo, Louis Tomlinson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La rodilla de Louis flaqueó y se encontró a la altura de Harry apoyado en sus hombros y asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—C-claro que sí, Harry, sí me casaré contigo —dijo abrazando a su ahora prometido.

Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, Louis era suyo y finalmente se casaría con él.


	11. Chapter 11

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Louis se movía de un lado a otro mientras corría por la cafetería, era viernes y estaba realmente llena, los clientes nunca parecían dejar de entrar, sintió su teléfono vibrar sin parar en su jean por unos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente pudo contestar después de dejar un pedido en una mesa.

— ¿Sí? —dijo apoyando su teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja.

"Hola, cielo" —dijo la voz de Harry al otro lado de la línea.

—Hey, amor —dijo sonriendo inconscientemente.

"¿Estás muy ocupado?"

—Un poco sí, ¿ocurre algo con Kyle? —preguntó ahora sonando preocupado.

"Ehh sí, te llamo por él, amor. Estoy entrando a una junta ahora mismo, lo más probable es que no pueda ir a recogerlo al colegio, ¿puedes ir tú?"

Louis suspiró aliviado, creyó que era algo más grave.

—Por supuesto, estoy ocupado pero puedo dejar a Ele a cargo e ir a recogerlo —dijo Louis sonriendo.

"Si estás ocupado asegúrate de llevarlo a casa de mi madre, Gems está allí no tendrá problema en cuidarlo un par de horas"

—Oh, no te preocupes, al él le encanta venir a la cafetería, de todos modos le preguntaré —dijo Louis llamando a Eleanor con una seña, la chica caminó hacia él después de tomar una orden.

"Te veo en casa, amor. Hasta entonces"

—Vale, te amo —dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y yo a ti, mi amor"

Y colgó la llamada guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su jean.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Louis? —dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa amable.

—Necesito un favor tuyo —dijo quitándose el delantal.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea —dijo Eleanor asintiendo atenta.

—Revisa que todo vaya bien por aquí, tengo que ir a buscar a Kyle, Harry no puede ir hoy —dijo bufando y acomodando un poco su cabello.

—Claro, ve tranquilo —dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Louis salió de la cafetería no sin antes tomar la llave de su auto e ir al estacionamiento en la calle de atrás de la cafetería, se subió al auto después de abrir la puerta del conductor y comenzó a manejar hasta la escuela de Kyle, miró la hora en el tablero del auto, iba quince minutos tarde, ¿por qué Harry lo había llamado tan tarde? Ahora de seguro su hijo estaba solo y angustiado.

Kyle era un niño nacido de un vientre de alquiler, el esperma había sido de Harry, se tardaron bastante tiempo en buscar una chica que tuviera algunas características físicas y genéticas en común con Louis, fueron meses de estudios clínicos y también de procesos legales porque Harry quería asegurarse que una vez que el bebé naciera, la chica no fuese a reclamar su custodia como había pasado en otros casos, entre meses de estudios y papeleo y el embarazo de la chica que fue totalmente bien, pasó un año y ahora tres años después tenían a su pequeño hijo Kyle que se parecía muchísimo a Harry y que ahora estaba en su primer año de escuela, en el jardín de niños y Harry siempre iba por él, cada día, pero hoy era la excepción.

Unos diez minutos después Louis se estaba deteniendo en el edificio de casi cuatro pisos donde estaba su hijo, apagó el auto, tomó las llaves y se bajó corriendo de este yendo hacia la entrada donde vio a la profesora con Kyle a su lado mientras el niño jugaba con un carrito, Louis suspiró aliviado al menos no estaba llorando... hasta ahora.

—Oh, señor Styles —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie aliviada—. Creí que nadie vendría por Kyle.

— ¡Papiiiii! —gritó el niño al verlo con sus ojitos aguados y tiró su carrito y comenzó a correr hacia Louis. Este sonrió abriéndole sus brazos.

—Hola, bebé —dijo besando su mejilla repetidas veces y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Beeen, papi —dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos, Louis le dio otro beso en la mejilla y limpió una lagrima que cayó de su ojito.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente —dijo dirigiéndose a la profesora.

—No se preocupe es mi trabajo —dijo sonriendo y entregándole el pequeño bolso de Kyle y su carrito, Louis los tomó y le dio de nuevo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse al auto.

— ¿Papá 'ady? —dijo Kyle jugando con el cabello de Louis.

—Está trabajando, por eso no pudo venir, amor —dijo Louis dejándolo en el asiento para bebés en la parte de atrás y abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

—'abajando —repitió Kyle y empezó a jugar de nuevo con su carrito.

—Sí, mi amor —dijo Louis sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en su asiento y comenzar a conducir.

— ¿Vamos a la cafetería o casa de la abuela? —preguntó Louis riendo.

— ¡Abuela! —gritó Kyle aplaudiendo varias veces, Louis rio antes de comenzar a conducir a casa de Anne.

»»»

Louis preparaba a Kyle para dormir, después de un día agotador para él y para su bebé lo único que quería era descansar, no sin antes dormir a su pequeño. Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 p.m., Harry no tardaría en llegar.

Kyle ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y unos pasos resonar, Louis estaba en la sala, sentado en el sofá con Kyle en su regazo, su cabecita recostada en su pecho, sus ojos cerrándose y abriéndose constantemente, casi cayendo en el sueño, Louis le daba su biberón, pronto le iban a dar de comer más alimentos sólidos pero por ahora la única forma de dormirlo era esa.

—Hola, amores de mi vida —dijo Harry sonriendo, Kyle se sentó de inmediato en el regazo de Louis al escuchar su voz estirando sus bracitos hacia Harry, este se quitó su chaqueta y tomó al bebé en sus brazos sentándose al lado de su esposo.

—Ya estaba por dormirse —se quejó Louis cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejando el biberón a un lado.

—No te enojes, cielo —dijo Harry riendo y le dio un beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada de su hijo antes de girarse a verlo—. Mira quién está feliz de verme, ¿o no, bebé?

—Daaaa —cantó el menor sonriendo. Louis negó con la cabeza.

No había nada que amara más que a esos dos hombres.


End file.
